You're Not Alone
by Kierane
Summary: Fanfic pure UA: notre monde. Un jeune homme battu... Qui se retrouve témoin d'un meurtre. Son petit ami disparu... Tant de meurtres semblables... Que trame son ex, et que désire donc le blond policier qui semble attiré par Duo ? Chapitre 5 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kieran(e)  
Genre : Policier  
Source : Gundam Wing (l'animé)  
Rating : R (violence, sang, douleurs et j'en passe) // Je sais pas le nouveau rating : 1x2 (pour ce chapitre.)

Fic UA.  
Il n'y a pas de guerres ni rien, ça se déroule sur notre terre à nous. Notre temps actuel, précisément.

Conversation téléphonique :** _téléphone_**  
Anciennes pensées : « _blablabla »_

**You're Not Alone**

« - PAUVRE CRETIN ! »

Le bruit d'un coup, la sonorité d'un corps qui tombe au sol. Une respiration saccadée. Puis plus rien.  
L'ombre debout regarda le corps prostré à terre, avant de donner un dernier coup de pied et sortir de la pièce en rageant et pestant.  
« - Mais quel bon à rien ! C'est pourtant pas difficile de tenir une maison propre quand même ! Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre en rentrant que de m'occuper de la baraque !! »

L'ombre à terre releva doucement la tête pour se traîner dans la salle de bain et vomir. Bien sûr, il avait raison. Il avait **_toujours_** raison. C'était de sa faute, si lui, Duo Maxwell Yuy était incapable de savoir faire le ménage. Il avait toujours raison…  
Un sanglot.  
Duo retenait ses pleurs malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine et les deux côtes fêlées. Sans compter les nombreuses plaies et bosses qui allaient consteller son corps. Jamais son visage. Son mari savait où frapper, sans jamais laisser de traces. Un visage beau, pour le moment tordu par la douleur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Rien de plus que ces cinq dernières années. Un grain de poussière ? Une claque. Le dîner trop cuit ? Un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il n'était pas assez performant au lit ? Violé et battu en même temps.  
La douleur était devenue sa compagne et il avait appris à vivre avec, autant qu'il avait appris à vivre avec les accès d'humeur de Heero. Incroyable comment le métissé japonais avait pu changer en si peu de temps. Lui qui était si doux et prévenant, lui qui était si tendre au lit. Si calme et gentil. Enfin… Même s'il ne parlait pas. Ou du moins pas beaucoup.

Au grand désespoir de son meilleur ami, Trowa, Duo avait succombé au beau brun aux yeux bleus. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs prévenu.  
_« Il est pas franc du collier, Duo ! Fais attention à toi ! »  
« Tu t'inquiètes pour un rien »_, riait Duo à ce moment là. « _Heero est très gentil, je vois pas pourquoi je ne lui ferai pas confiance. Puis je l'aime. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il me ferait du mal. »  
« Duo, les cartes ne se trompent jamais. Ecoute mon conseil, pour une fois dans ta vie ! Ne va pas avec lui ! Ne traîne pas ! N'en tombe pas amoureux !! »_  
Le conseil était venu un peu tard… Et même si le cartomancien l'avait prévenu, Duo était déjà épris. Et ce fut plus tard dans la journée qu'il succomba totalement dans les bras de celui qui allait devenir son bourreau…

Il releva doucement la tête et enleva ses cheveux de son visage, avant de se regarder dans le miroir.  
Duo se fit peur. Ses cheveux, la plupart du temps attachés en une natte soigneusement faite, étaient en bataille. Ses yeux, ses si jolis yeux couleur améthyste étaient remplis d'une douleur incommensurable et de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à chaque instant.  
Il ne devait pas pleurer. S'il pleurait et que Heero l'entendait, il serait bien capable de le tuer. Une fois, il avait laissé aller ses larmes et il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, par la gentillesse d'un voisin qui avait entendu ses hurlements de douleur.  
Après cet épisode, où Duo s'était fait dorloté et choyé, Heero l'avait à nouveau insulté et avait déménagé, non sans avoir copieusement injurié le voisin, tout en ajoutant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se mêler de la vie privée des gens.  
Il ferma les yeux en repensant à une réflexion que son amant lui avait faite, plus douloureuse que les autres en cet instant.  
_« Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès pour qu'on te plaigne !! » _avait hurlé Heero avant de lui appliquer un coup de poing bien placé sur une côte fêlée.  
Duo poussa un hurlement de douleur et le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
_« Non !!! Non Heero, je te le jure !! Je te jure que non… »_  
Mais cela n'avait pas suffit au japonais et il continua jusqu'à ce que son épaule droite lui fasse mal.  
A nouveau, Duo avait failli se retrouver à l'hôpital. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour venir appeler les pompiers…

Après avoir baigné son visage dans de l'eau fraîche et pansé comme il pouvait ses plaies, Duo retourna difficilement sur le lit, silencieux. A chaque fois, il se jurait d'aller chez le coiffeur pour se faire couper cette natte qui le gênait. A chaque fois, il se jurait d'essayer de faire plaisir à Heero et de ne plus le contrarier. Mais ces derniers temps, un simple petit rien l'énervait. Et les coups se faisaient plus forts, plus violents.Un jour, Heero le tuerait, il s'en doutait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il l'aimait. Il soupira et se coucha sur le lit, avant d'émettre une légère plainte. Les côtes le faisaient souffrir. Chaque mouvement était un supplice pour lui.  
Il sursauta lorsque Heero rentra brusquement dans la pièce.  
« - Tu es couché ? Va me faire à manger, fainéante (1) ! »

Le brun natté murmura quelque chose avant de se raviser, en voyant la colère brûler dans les yeux bleus. Il se releva lentement, serrant les dents face à la douleur qui l'envahissait. Comme toujours, il devait rester silencieux. Comme toujours, il devait obéir aux ordres de celui qu'il avait épousé.  
« - Allez ! Bouge-toi ! » gronda Heero.  
« - Oui… »

Le jeune homme rejeta doucement en arrière sa natte, sans lever trop les bras. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y faire le plat de son mari, la bouche toujours close.  
De l'autre côté de la cuisine, Heero grogna. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Duo lui faisait un coup pareil et il commençait à en avoir sa claque. Si il était incapable de suivre deux voire trois directives simples, il risquait de se prendre une nouvelle raclée. Et Heero commençait à fatiguer de devoir toujours le corriger parce qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro.**_ Mochi mochi ? _**  
_ C'est moi. _ fit Heero d'une voix froide.  
**_ Tout ce passe comme tu veux ? Tu auras l'argent ? _**  
_ Normalement. Mais je risque d'avoir un problème. _  
**_ Lequel ? _**

La voix s'échauffait au téléphone et Heero serra le poing.  
_ A ton avis, quel peut être le problème ! Le mec que tu m'as collé dans les pattes, bien sûr ! Il sert à rien, je suis toujours obligé de le tabasser pour me faire comprendre !! _  
**_ … Je vois… Ecoute. Ramène-le moi. Je le foutrai sur le tapin, après tout il peut être utile à quelque chose avec sa belle gueule. _**  
_ Minute, papillon. C'est MA propriété. Je veux 70 de ce qu'il rapportera. _

Un rire enroué.**_  
T'es dur en affaire, Heero. Mais c'est d'accord. J'espère simplement que tu ne le ramèneras pas trop abîmé. Il doit servir rapidement. _**  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas… ronronna le brun aux cheveux courts, avant de continuer la conversation. _

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il arborait un sourire dangereux. Un sourire satisfait.

Loin de la conversation, Duo terminait de préparer le repas et déposa le tout sur un plateau, comme le lui demandait si souvent Heero. Il hésita à rajouter la bouteille de vin que son mari affectionnait tout particulièrement, mais ces derniers temps, il buvait plutôt de l'eau.  
Le natté soupira doucement, cherchant sa respiration malgré la douleur qui lui oppressait la poitrine et attrapa lentement le plateau pour l'amener dans le salon. Il avait entendu Heero s'affaler sur le canapé, et s'il n'avait pas encore aboyé ses ordres, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait trouvé une bouteille de bière sur la petite table, à côté de la télécommande.  
« - Hee-kun (2)… Ton dîner… »  
« - Apporte-le ici et pose ton cul à côté de moi ! » grinça Heero sans lui jeter un œil. J'ai envie d'un plaisir en même temps que je vais manger (3). »

Duo frissonna. Il connaissait très bien le genre de plaisir et il les redoutait. Il en avait horreur. Déjà, coucher avec Heero était épouvantable. Mais s'il ne disait rien, c'était uniquement pour sauver sa vie. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère. Il avait senti la morsure du fouet. Et même si la douleur était devenue une parente, Duo n'était pas assez fou pour provoquer son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de le tuer.  
« - Hee-kun je… » murmura Duo d'une voix plaintive.

Le regard bleu se posa sur lui.  
« - Duo… Je ne répèterai pas. Ramène immédiatement tes fesses ici et tu échapperas peut être à la claque pour m'avoir tenu tête. »  
« - Heero… Je…. J'ai des côtes fêlées… j'ai mal… » tenta d'expliquer Duo avant de reculer d'un pas en voyant que son mari s'était levé.  
« - Approche. »  
« - J'ai… »  
« - Approche !! »

Le natté prit peur. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois pour mériter l'ire de Heero ? Rien. Comme d'habitude. Il avait juste mal… Il refusait d'avoir plus mal.  
Le plateau se fracassa à terre et Duo recula à nouveau, des larmes plein les yeux.  
« - Je t'en prie, Heero… »  
« - Tu ne m'as pas obéi… Et tu sais ce que je réserve aux gens désobéissants. » cria Heero avant de foncer sur le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes.

Un hurlement de douleur, puis des cris. Finalement, Duo perdit connaissance alors que Heero continuait de s'acharner sur son corps meurtri et le violer sans aucun scrupule.

****

Lorsque Duo rouvrit les yeux, il était dans une pièce sombre. Il ne voyait absolument rien et le léger parfum d'encens qui flottait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait horreur de cette odeur.  
Péniblement, il se releva et chercha à tâtons un mur, une porte, ou un bouton de lumière. Il buta contre quelque chose, poussa un gémissement de douleur et tenta à nouveau de se relever. Sa respiration était de plus en plus sifflante, et il avait bien peur que cette fois, il n'ait réellement une côte cassée. _Une de plus…_ Le goût métallique du sang remplissait sa bouche.  
_Pour la première fois… Il m'a frappé au visage…_songea Duo avant de lever doucement le chef. Ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre et il commençait à distinguer les meubles. La fenêtre fermée. Les volets aussi.  
Et il y avait des bruits d'agitations juste derrière la porte. Il parla d'une voix hachée, tentant de les alerter :  
« - Je… S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi ! »

D'autres cris et il entendit la porte qu'on défonçait.  
« - Aidez-moi ! » fit-il à nouveau, aussi fort qu'il pouvait.  
Il se laissa glisser à terre ; chaque bouffée d'air devenait douloureuse. Il fallait qu'il trouve un médecin ou un téléphone. Il ne leva la tête que pour voir une dizaine de personnes entrer comme des furies en hurlant, braillant à qui mieux mieux.  
« - S'il vous… Plaît… Aidez…. Moi… » murmura Duo avant de s'évanouir.

****

« - Inspecteur ! Le corps est ici !! » cria un policier en uniforme qui venait de défoncer la porte.  
« - Y'en a pas qu'un… Y'en a même deux ! » fit un autre en s'approchant de Duo.

L'inspecteur entra à son tour et alluma la lumière pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Deux corps à terre. L'arme du crime juste à côté de celui qui baignait dans son sang. Main presque dessus. Il s'approcha de Duo et posa une main sur sa gorge.  
« - Il vit encore. Appelez une ambulance, dites-leur que c'est urgent. Qu'ils viennent au 454 MeLing Street. »  
« - Bien Inspecteur !! »

Le flic sortit en courant de la pièce, alors que Duo bougeait légèrement en gémissant.  
« - Aidez… moi… »  
« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, les secours vont arriver. Vous entendez ma voix ? Essayez de vous concentrer dessus, luttez. Vous ne devez pas vous endormir. »

L'inspecteur tourna la tête vers un autre policier qui examinait le cadavre, non loin de Duo.  
« - Il l'a sacrément bien refroidi ! » ricana un policier.  
« - Ta gueule, Blue. Viens plutôt ici pour lui parler. » répliqua son supérieur. « J'ai un doute que ça soit lui qui l'ai tué. Il est en bien trop mauvais état. »  
« - Boaf… Zechs, il peut très bien l'avoir tué en tant que légitime défense… Après tout, regardez-le ! Il a des traces de coups sur le visage ! »

L'homme regarda longuement Duo, au sol, qui tentait de répondre aux questions du policier. Il semblait qu'à chaque parole qu'il ânonnait, il allait s'évanouir. Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, l'inspecteur continuait de regarder le jeune homme sur la civière, comme s'il avait peur de l'oublier. Il faudrait qu'il retourne le voir. Au moins pour lui poser des questions et enquêter sur cette affaire de meurtre.  
Une de plus.

Parfois, il détestait son travail. Il détestait travailler dans l'affaire criminelle. Il en avait trop vu. La mort sous toutes ses formes.  
Bien trop souvent il se demandait pourquoi il travaillait dans cette section. Peut être parce qu'il aimait son travail ? Qu'il aimait être un flic ? Lui-même n'en savait rien.  
Ou peut être…

**Une semaine plus tard, hôpital Ste Marie**

Duo s'agitait faiblement dans son lit. Pas que ça le gênait de pouvoir faire grasse matinée tous les jours – autant que se réveiller à 7 heures du matin pour la piqûre journalière et ensuite se faire réveiller à 9 heures pour le petit-déjeuner – mais il devait avouer que rester sans cesse au lit commençait à le fatiguer.  
Ne pas pouvoir bouger, rester sans cesse immobile le pesait.  
Les infirmières étaient somme toute gentilles, ce n'était pas là le problème. C'était plutôt les flics qui le coursaient chaque jour qui commençait également à l'ennuyer.  
Lorsqu'il avait reprit ses esprits, on lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été retrouvé chez son voisin et que ce dernier était mort.  
Immédiatement, la pensée de Heero lui était venue en tête. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le prouver… Mais la fuite de son mari en disait long.

Duo soupira à nouveau. Une semaine s'était écoulée, sans que personne ne vienne le voir. Personne n'était au courant qu'il était à l'hôpital. Personne n'était venu se renseigner pour savoir comment il allait, mis à part le policier. Il revenait de temps en temps, et la première fois, Duo avait été surpris de voir les si beaux yeux bleus derrière les lunettes fumées. L'inspecteur… Merquise. Oui, C'était ça, Merquise… Au début, il avait cru que c'était Marquise, mais l'inspecteur l'avait vite détrompé, en rectifiant son nom écorché.  
Encore un soupir. Il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi et il n'avait rien à faire mis à part regarder la télévision. Encore une super journée quoi.

On frappa à la porte et le natté tourna la tête. Qui cela pouvait être ? Surtout un dimanche ?  
« - Bonjour. » fit une voix grave, un peu rauque dû au tabac. « Je peux entrer ? »

Le policier. Duo poussa un petit soupir et fit un micro sourire.  
« - Bonjour… »

L'homme entra et le natté retint un instant sa respiration. Il avait toujours vu le policier en uniforme, jamais en civil… et il devait avouer que l'homme était réellement une apparition. Vêtu d'un long trench-coat en cuir noir, il avait également un pull à col roulé et un pantalon noir. Il sentit son cœur cogner un instant plus fort dans sa poitrine et il secoua la tête.  
« - Que puis-je pour vous ? »  
« - Toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec moi ? » sourit l'homme avant de retirer son trench et s'approcher de Duo. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas poser de questions, cette fois. Je viens juste prendre de vos nouvelles. »

Duo en fut touché. C'était gentil de la part de cet inspecteur de venir voir comment il allait. Mais il restait sur ses gardes. Après tout, dans cette histoire de meurtre, il était l'unique témoin, si on pouvait dire ça ainsi. Et ce policier pouvait très bien essayer de l'amadouer pour obtenir des renseignements.« - Monsieur Merquise, où en est l'enquête ? »  
« - Je vois. Direct. » sourit l'homme. « L'enquête piétine. Pour le moment, vous êtes le seul à avoir vu encore en vie Monsieur Chang et également le dernier à vous être approché de lui.»

Duo serra le poing sans dire un mot. Cela signifiait en gros qu'il était le suspect numéro un sur la liste…  
« - Je ne suis pas coupable. Je pouvais à peine bouger et je vous ai dit ce dont je me rappelais ! »  
« - Je sais, Duo. » répondit le policier en le nommant par son prénom pour la première fois. « Tutoyons-nous, ça ira plus simplement. Je déteste vouvoyer les gens. Quand au fait que tu n'es pas coupable, je le sais aussi. Ce n'est pas très difficile à prouver, d'ailleurs… »  
« - Et comment ? » répondit Duo avec feu. « Je suis le dernier à avoir vu Wufei… »  
« - Oui je sais. Zechs. C'est mon prénom. Je sais que tu es le dernier. »

Il eut un petit rire de gorge. Il remua doucement ses cheveux, longs et blonds comme les blés, ce qui était étrange pour un policier.  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Prend plutôt ceci… Pour t'aider à aller mieux. »

Il lui tendit un petit paquet emballé. Des chocolats. Les yeux mauves s'adoucirent.  
« - Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? »

Un nouveau rire.  
« - Pourquoi ne le serait-je pas ? »  
« - Es-tu aussi gentil avec toutes les personnes dans mon cas ? » répliqua Duo en ouvrant la boîte de chocolat.  
« - Rarement. Je ne le suis que lorsqu'elles sont vraiment en difficultés.

Le natté se renfrogna.  
« - Je suis pas si désespéré que ça. »  
« - Si peu si peu. Si on ne t'avait pas amené à l'hôpital, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et… »  
« - Ca n'aurait peut être pas été un mal… » le coupa Duo.

Zechs fronça les sourcils.  
« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Duo haussa les épaules.  
« - Ma vie est une perpétuelle douleur depuis 5 ans. Le jour où je vais mourir, personne ne me regrettera. Que ça soit maintenant ou dans deux ans, quelle importance ? »  
« - Je suis sûr qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi. T'as de la famille, non ? On les a prévenu quand tu es entré ici. »  
« - Personne n'est venu… » répondit Duo. « Et le seul qui pourrait s'inquiéter un tant soit peu… C'est un ami. »  
« - Monsieur Trowa Barton ? » sourit Zechs. « Il est venu une fois où deux. »

Le natté se tendit et le regarda.  
« - Il est venu ?! Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ! »  
« - Parce que tu es mis sous protection policière et que personne ne peut entrer sans mon autorisation. Ton ami est venu le lendemain que tu as été hospitalisé, pour demander de tes nouvelles. Mais n'étant pas de ta famille et comme tu était encore en salle d'opération, il était préférable de ne pas le faire entrer. »

Duo sentit une pointe de colère l'envahir.  
« - Trowa est mon meilleur ami ! J'aurai été ravi de le voir ! Au moins ça m'aurait changé les idées plutôt que de regarder sans cesse… »

Il s'arrêta pour tousser. Zechs le releva avec douceur et attrapa la natte défaite et emmêlée entre deux doigts.  
« - Ca ne fait pas plaisir, Duo. Je te l'accorde. Mais c'est ça ou je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec mes supérieurs. Il est question de meurtre. Tu es l'unique témoin. »  
« - C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous me soignez » persifla Duo.

Zechs soupira. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tord, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il se releva et reprit son manteau.  
« - Je dois y aller, Duo. Je reviendrai demain, d'accord ? Pour Trowa, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose, mais je te promets rien. »

Le natté ne répondit pas mais le regarda. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Zechs le salua et sortit de la pièce, laissant Duo songeur.

**_A suivre_**

1 - Ce n'est pas une erreur

2 - Habituellement c'est Hee-chan, là c'est Hee-kun -

3 - Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu ''Ca'', effectivement, Heero ressemble à Tom Rogan©Stephen King


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Kieran(e)  
Genre : Policier  
Source : Gundam Wing (l'animé)  
Rating : R (violence, sang, douleurs et j'en passe) // Je sais pas le nouveau rating

Couple : 6+2 (amitié)  
Fic UA.  
Il n'y a pas de guerres ni rien, ça se déroule sur notre terre à nous. Notre temps actuel, précisément.

Conversation téléphonique : **_ téléphone _**  
Anciennes pensées : « _blablabla »_

**You're Not Alone  
chapitre deux**

**Trois mois plus tard**

Une natte vola alors que son propriétaire courait après le bus.  
« - ATTENDEZ MOI !! » hurla t'il en faisant de grands gestes de sa main libre.

L'autre main tenait un grand paquet et un sac de courses.  
« - Pffff ! Quelle plaie ! Il va falloir que je rentre à pieds ! »

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le terrible accident et Duo avait repris sa vie, seul. Il avait déménagé pour un petit appartement confortable, non loin de son nouveau travail. Il reprenait goût à la vie, même si à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait sa chance auprès de lui, Duo le repoussait gentiment. Il n'avait eu personne depuis Heero. Comme si le jour où le japonais l'avait abandonné, quelque chose s'était brisée en lui. Si ce n'était qu'abandonné… Devait-il dire abandonné, violé, battu… ? Non, non, mieux valait éviter…

Il regarda l'heure et pesta à nouveau envers le bus qui était parti. Le froid s'était installé sur la ville et les chauds vêtements d'hiver étaient plus que bienvenus.  
Duo serra autour de son cou l'écharpe gris souris qu'il venait d'acheter et marcha plus vite. Son appartement n'était pas tout près et il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer pendant la nuit.  
Une voiture s'arrêta près de lui et Duo se raidit. Il détestait ça. Il avait horreur que certains pervers s'arrêtent pour lui demander combien il prenait. Il ne ressemblait pas à un prostitué de bas étage, pourtant !  
« - Quoi ?! » siffla t'il un peu méchamment.  
« - Tu montes ? » fit une voix rauque par le tabac, qu'il connaissait désormais bien.  
« - Zechs !! My god, tu me sauves la vie ! »  
« - Allez, viens… » sourit le blond avant de rejeter ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et monta dans la jaguar avec un plaisir évident. Il sourit à Zechs et hocha la tête sur le côté.  
« - Ta voiture est toujours aussi confortable… »

Les deux hommes étaient rapidement devenus amis, une fois la méfiance et la douleur de Duo un peu passées. Zechs avait eut quelques difficultés à faire comprendre au brun natté que ce n'était pas à cause de son travail qu'il venait le voir régulièrement, mais simplement parce qu'il le tenait en haute estime. Qu'il l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était… Non en victime…  
Egalement parce que Duo lui faisait penser à une amie morte il y avait quelques années _(mon cœur, à ton avis, le pluriel est bon ?) _de cela, tuée justement de la même façon que le voisin de Duo. Zechs était resté inconsolable sur la perte de sa meilleure amie et il s'était engagé dans la police uniquement pour pouvoir la venger.  
Rapidement, il avait gravi les échelons même si ses méthodes étaient souvent discutables ; cependant, il arrivait toujours au but fixé. Au contraire, on remarquait qu'il dénouait avec une facilité déconcertante certaines affaires plus embrouillées les unes que les autres.  
Même si ses chefs admettaient qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait à agir, Zechs était un très bon élément. Même si ses partenaires en avaient peur. Il avait été surnommé le Dangereux, car c'était une vraie tête brûlée, au point que pour dénouer certaines de ses affaires, il était prêt à négliger sa propre sécurité, au point qu'il en risquait sa vie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo regardait distraitement par la fenêtre et sursauta.  
_HEERO !!! MAIS… OUI C'EST HEERO !_  
Il regarda plus attentivement l'homme emmitouflé dans une parka gris bleue, visiblement en train d'engueuler une jeune femme ravissante. Il nota avec surprise qu'elle lui ressemblait, bien qu'elle ait les yeux de couleur verte plutôt qu'améthyste comme les siens. Mais quasiment le même visage, les mêmes cheveux bruns très longs, attachés en natte.  
Lorsque la voiture les dépassa, Duo les suivit du regard. Que faisait donc Heero dans ce quartier ?  
« - … nois ou thaï ? »  
« - Hein ? »  
« - Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, Du-chan ? » fit Zechs d'un ton amusé. « Je te demandais si tu préférais que je t'emmène au resto viet', chinois ou thaï, ce soir. »

Duo hésita longuement.  
« - Et si on mangeait plutôt chez moi ? »

Zechs le scruta, surpris. Depuis que le natté avait déménagé, c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'invitait chez lui. Et qui plus est, à dîner.  
« - C'est une invitation difficile à refuser. » fit-il en souriant.  
« - Si on veut… Et si t'as pas peur des plats tout prêts. Je ne suis pas spécialement bon en cuisine… »

Le blond se mit à rire et attrapa une cigarette qu'il alluma, avant de tirer une bouffée.  
« - J'ai l'habitude des plats tous prêts, Duo. Ca ne me gêne pas. Au pire je te ferai le dîner. J'aime bien cuisiner. »

A nouveau, Duo hésita.  
« - D'accord… » finit-il par dire sur le bout des lèvres. « Si ça peut te faire plaisir… »  
« - Je te l'ai dis. J'aime cuisiner. »

Duo lui fit un timide sourire et détourna la tête, regardant à nouveau les rues défiler. Son esprit était brusquement occupé par Heero. Son cœur se serrait. Même si son ancien amant avait voulu le tuer, Duo en était toujours un peu amoureux. Son cœur ne le trompait pas. Etrange comment la vie peut vous jouer des tours. Vous croyez que l'être aimé disparaît à jamais de votre vie, vous faites une croix dessus et voila qu'il réapparaît brusquement, sans prévenir. Et que finalement, les sentiments que vous aviez cru effacés ou disparus réapparaissent comme par magie.  
« - Duo ? Tu as l'air pensif. »  
« - Hmmm hmmm… » répondit le jeune homme, une main sous son menton.  
« - Est-ce indiscret de te demander où sont parties tes pensées pour que tu sois aussi ailleurs ? »  
« - Vous êtes bien curieux, monsieur le policier… » répondit Duo en se tournant vers Zechs.

Le blond eut un rire et éteignit sa cigarette, quasiment consumée.  
« - C'est ma nature et mon travail. »  
« - En parlant de travail, tu as des nouvelles de « mon » affaire ? »

Zechs freina quelque peu et jeta un regard circulaire, essayant de repérer s'il y avait une place et se tourna vers Duo.  
« - Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. »  
« - C'est moi le principal concerné ! C'est quand même moi qui me suis fait violé, à moitié tué et qui a été retrouvé près de Wufei ! »

Le policier soupira.  
« - L'enquête piétine. Si au moins on savait où était ton petit ami… »  
« - Ex petit ami ! » siffla Duo.  
« - Oui, pardon. Le résultat est le même de toute façon. Si on savait où il était, ça nous arrangerait bien. Il serait déjà inculpé de coups et blessures volontaires. »

Duo ne répondit pas. Peut être devait-il dire qu'il l'avait vu dans l'un des quartiers à prostitués ? Il hésita. Puis finalement resta silencieux.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva la tête.  
« - On est arrivé. » annonça Zechs.

Le brun lui fit un sourire et descendit, reprenant ses paquets au passage et alla ouvrir la porte de la maison. Puis il fit entrer son ami et ils allèrent prendre l'ascenseur silencieusement.

« - Voila. » annonça Duo en approchant d'une porte simple, où était accroché son nom.  
« - Duo Maxwell ? Tu as retiré ton second nom ? »  
« - Oui. » fit Duo en tournant la clé dans la serrure. « Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à Heero… Plus rien. »

Zechs comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir le brun et il n'ajouta rien, entrant simplement quand Duo lui permit. Il regarda la maison, décoré avec goût et eut un petit sourire en voyant des tableaux accrochés aux murs et un piano dans le salon.  
« - Tu peints ? »  
« - Ca m'arrive, mais je n'ai pas un talent exceptionnel. » répondit le brun en amenant les paquets dans la cuisine. « Fais comme chez toi ! » cria t'il alors qu'il enlevait les courses des sacs.

Le blond s'exécuta et regarda longuement les tableaux, peints avec amour ; généralement, il représentait un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts, aux yeux verts rieurs et un doux sourire. Sur d'autres, c'était des paysages. Mais toutes avaient un point commun : tous semblaient réels. En regardant un tableau représentant une ronde d'enfants, Zechs aurait pu jurer qu'ils allaient se mettre à bouger et à rire.  
Duo sortit de la cuisine avec deux bières :  
« - Tu ne t'es pas installé ? Je fais un bien mauvais hôte, alors ! » fit-il en souriant avant de tendre une des bouteilles au blond.

« - J'étais hypnotisé par tes œuvres. Tu as déjà essayé de les mettre en vente ? »  
« - Non. Je n'ai aucun talent réel, je ne fais ça que pour mon plaisir. J'aime mon travail et il me fait bien vivre… »

Zechs eut un sourire. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa feu meilleure amie. Sauf que elle, c'était les dessins, non la peinture.  
« - Je ne le crois pas, Duo. Tu essayes de faire passer quelque chose dans ces peintures, ça se voit. »

Le brun haussa les épaules. S'il le disait… Lui, il dessinait et peignait par plaisir, passant parfois des nuits à essayer de créer ce qu'il avait en tête, sans jamais, toutefois, y arriver.  
Il ne pensait pas réellement à peindre par nécessité, pour vendre.  
Le blond prit la bouteille de bière et en but une gorgée, avant de s'approcher du piano et y déposer une main.  
« - Tu en joues ? » fit-il, plus curieux qu'autre chose.

Duo haussa les épaules.  
« - J'en jouais, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas touché une touche. Bien trop longtemps… »

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de déposer la bouteille au dessus du clavier et effleurer des doigts chaque touche.  
« - Empêchement ? Ou parce que tu n'as pas envie ? »

Aucune réponse et Zechs se mit à jouer un petit morceau. Duo fronça les sourcils, surpris, puis se laissa transporter par la musique. Cet air… Il le connaissait. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu. Ou joué, quand il en était encore capable.  
A vrai dire, depuis que Heero lui avait broyé la main droite pour l'empêcher de peindre, Duo avait perdu goût à beaucoup de choses. Lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus peindre, il avait déprimé pendant pas mal de temps. Mais il lui était impossible de se confier à quelqu'un sans devoir expliquer pourquoi il avait la main encore un peu raide… Et pourquoi elle avait été dans le plâtre si longtemps. Il avait retrouvé une certaine mobilité, une certaine possibilité pour peindre, mais ce n'était plus pareil.  
Il eut un soupir et ses yeux se fermèrent, se laissant transporter par la musique, alors qu'il chantait les paroles qui lui revenaient en tête.  
Cette musique… « Get to France ». Il en était sûr. Lorsqu'il était branché musique celtique, il était tombé dessus un peu par hasard et avait beaucoup aimé le rythme de la musique et la voix de la chanteuse.  
Soudain la musique arrêta et Duo rouvrit les yeux. Zechs s'était relevé et le regardait.  
« - Tu as une voix magnifique. »  
« - Pas meilleure ni pire qu'une autre… » répondit Duo, un peu gêné et flatté par le compliment.

Le blond eut un demi sourire et s'approcha de lui.  
« - Pourquoi essayes-tu toujours de te rabaisser, Duo ? »  
« - Aucune idée. Peut être est-ce dans ma nature ? »

Zechs n'en était pas réellement sûr. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond que Duo dissimulait.  
Ses yeux améthyste semblaient si tristes, quelques fois… Non. Tout le temps…

La natte volait par moment sur les épaules de Duo et Zechs eut brutalement l'envie de la défaire pour voir le visage de Duo encadré par ses longues mèches brunes.  
Il se détourna rapidement pour chasser cette idée et il reprit sa bière.  
Ca devait être l'alcool… Sûrement.  
« - Je vais faire le dîner. » proposa le blond.

Un rire frais.  
« - Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. Tu veux fumer ? J'ai un cendrier, si tu veux. » fit Duo derrière lui, alors qu'il avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine sans attendre la réponse.

Zechs ne répondit pas, regardant mieux l'appartement.  
Le salon et la salle à manger n'étaient séparés que par un rideau de perles en bois. La cuisine était de style américaine et Duo avait accroché à la porte des petits grelots, qui tintaient dès que la porte s'ouvrait ou se refermait.  
Il avait installé un canapé et un fauteuil, ainsi qu'une télévision et un lecteur DVD. Pourtant, il y avait très peu de DVD et aucune k7.  
Sur un buffet se trouvaient des photos et Zechs s'approcha pour les regarder. Il en prit une, encadrée, pour la regarder.  
Duo, plus jeune, enlaçait un jeune homme brun avec une mèche lui cachant une partie du visage. Tous deux souriaient et Duo semblait vraiment heureux. Il n'y avait pas encore dans ses yeux cette étincelle de tristesse qui y brûlait maintenant.  
Zechs reposa la photo et en prit une autre. Cette fois, Duo était un peu plus âgé et il était seul. Il brandissait fièrement un chiot, un petit labrador couleur chocolat.  
Toujours ce sourire heureux…

Duo réapparut soudain et s'approcha de Zechs.  
« - … »  
« - C'était ton chien ? »  
« - Non. Un cadeau pour Trowa. » expliqua Duo. « Il me l'a confié à un moment… Son chiot était adorable. »  
« -Etait ? Il ne l'est plus ? »

Le brun resta silencieux un instant en tortillant sa natte. Il semblait gêné.  
« - Il… Il a eu un accident de voiture, alors que je le sortais. Je n'ai pas fait attention… Et la voiture nous a renversé. Si j'ai eu de la chance, Spawn, lui, n'en a pas eu… »

Le ton de la voix et les regrets qui pointaient dans la voix de Duo en dirent long à Zechs, qui se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête. Il s'était douté que vu comment le jeune homme en parlait, le chiot n'était pas simplement l'animal de compagnie de Trowa, mais bel et bien le sien.  
Avec le temps, le blond avait appris à le connaître et essayait de mettre à jour les morceaux d'ombre que cachait Duo.

La natte vola un instant et le brun repartit dans la cuisine.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une bonne odeur s'éleva, ouvrant de plus belle l'appétit à Zechs. Le flic sourit et alla le rejoindre pour l'aider.

**Plus tard dans la soirée**

« - Duo, plus jamais tu ne répèteras que tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine ! C'était absolument délicieux ! »

Le blond alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et sourit.  
« - Je me suis rarement autant régalé, tu sais ! »  
« - Arrête !! » rougit Duo. « Je vais finir par te croire !! »  
« - Oh mais tu peux ! » répondit Zechs en souriant. « Franchement, tu es très doué. »

Le brun rougit de plus belle et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés et cacher son visage contre ses genoux pour éviter de montrer la rougeur qui lui montait au visage. Sa natte coula doucement sur son épaule et à nouveau, Zechs ressentit le besoin de lui prendre et lui détacher cette natte.  
La main se tendit doucement vers l'épaule et la prit doucement. Duo, surpris, se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Le blond ne s'en aperçut pas et défit lentement l'élastique, qu'il garda dans sa main gauche, avant de dénouer la natte en elle-même.  
Les améthystes restaient fixées sur lui, alors que le cœur de Duo s'accélérait légèrement. Personne ne l'avait touché ainsi depuis Heero. Et il n'avait également laissé personne le toucher.  
Lorsque la main de Zechs lui effleura légèrement l'oreille, Duo se sentit frémir. Peur, appréhension, … désir ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne se sentait pas apte à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Pas plus qu'une relation d'un jour, d'ailleurs…  
Bientôt, la natte fut entièrement défaite et les longs cheveux cascadèrent dans le dos et sur le visage de Duo.  
Un murmure.  
Zechs prit une mèche de cheveux dans sa main et l'approcha de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.  
« - Tes cheveux sentent bon… »

Un autre rougissement. Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais aux compliments…  
Un instant, Duo fut tenté de reprendre ses cheveux et de refaire la natte. Les sentiments en lui se battaient confusément et il ne savait pas s'il devait se pencher pour embrasser les lèvres qui l'attiraient obscurément ou s'il devait reculer et retirer ses cheveux des doigts du blond.  
Il se pencha légèrement pour sentir l'odeur de Zechs, mélange de poudre et de santal. Ou d'une autre odeur… Il ne savait pas très bien. Mais ça lui plaisait.  
Il croisa le regard bleu et il eut un léger sourire. Autant se laisser aller. Se laisser aller vers ces lèvres tentantes et échanger un baiser.  
Un baiser… Goûter ces lèvres.  
Duo ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller.  
Il sentit la peau de Zechs sous ses lèvres. La peau de la joue. Douce… Si douce.  
Un frisson.  
Le brun sentit sa main se poser sur le bras du policier et lui effleurer timidement le biceps. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ces gestes qu'il croyait avoir enfoui au plus profond de lui.

Duo tendit ses lèvres vers celles de Zechs, lorsqu'il sentit le blond retirer ses cheveux au niveau du cou pour lui déposer un baiser, entre le creux du cou et l'oreille.  
Un autre frisson.  
« - Zechs… »

Un murmure.  
Une légère caresse, un doigt sur les lèvres du brun.  
« - Ne dis rien… »

Un sourire dans la voix.  
A nouveau, la main de Zechs alla se perdre dans les longs cheveux bruns pour lui caresser, et peut être amener le fin visage vers le sien.  
Il allait déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Duo lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner et il poussa un juron sonore.  
« - Quel est l'abruti qui ose me téléphoner à une heure pareille !!!! »

Duo reprit son souffle et rouvrit les yeux en sentant la chaleur de Zechs s'éloigner. Lui aussi avait entendu le portable et regrettait amèrement que le baiser ne se soit pas fait. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Zechs s'éloigna et baissa la voix. Pourtant, il entendit des bribes de mots comme « nouveau meurtre », « fille », « natte ».  
« - Qui a-t-il ? »

Le visage de Zechs s'était allongé et il semblait morose.  
« - Le meurtre de Wufei avait été considéré comme clos. On n'a pas trouvé de coupables et sans vouloir t'offusquer, tu n'es pas non plus un témoin à proprement parler. Mais le meurtre qu'on vient de nous annoncer… Rouvre ce dossier. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.  
« - Tu m'avais dis qu'il était en cours le dossier de Wufei ! »  
« - Je n'ai pas le temps réel pour le moment de t'expliquer, Duo. Reste chez toi et n'en bouge pas. Je t'appelle dès que je peux. Merci encore pour le repas. »

Zechs alla chercher son manteau et regarda Duo. Il refusait de partir sans lui avoir volé un baiser mais l'heure n'était pas à la tendresse. Il lui attrapa la main et lui embrassa la paume avec douceur avant de sortir.  
Duo resta silencieux, la main encore levée. Puis il s'assit et reprit son souffle. La journée avait été très riche en émotions. Et son cœur lui faisait mal à battre si fort.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Note : Grrr toute ma mise en forme saute èé ! Bon bah j'm'en occuperai pour les deux chapitres un peu plus tard, désolée --  
Chapitre trois bientôt.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Kieran(e)  
Genre : Policier  
Source : Gundam Wing (l'animé)  
Rating : R (violence, sang, douleurs et j'en passe) // Je sais pas le nouveau rating

Fic UA.  
Il n'y a pas de guerres ni rien, ça se déroule sur notre terre à nous. Notre temps actuel, précisément.

Conversation téléphonique : ** _téléphone_**  
Anciennes pensées : « _blablabla »_

**-- You're Not Alone --  
-- chapitre trois --**

**++ Appartement de la défunte ++  
**

Zechs arriva en ronchonnant. Décidément, il y avait des jours où il détestait tout particulièrement son boulot. Il enfila des gants en latex pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes et approcha des autres policiers, qui s'agitaient comme des abeilles.  
« - Inspecteur ! Venez voir ! »  
« - Comment est morte la victime ? »  
« - Comme Chang, comme beaucoup d'autres. Sept coups à l'arme blanche, gorge ouverte et on a retrouvé une rose dans sa bouche. »

Le blond se renfrogna de plus belle et s'agenouilla pour regarder la victime ; il eut un léger mouvement de surprise en voyant la grosse natte blonde qui sortait de dessous le drap blanc.  
« - Une natte ? »  
« - Oui. Nous ne savons pas si c'est le tueur qui l'a faite ou si elle l'avait déjà avant. »

Zechs fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux.  
« - Comment se nommait-elle ? »  
« - Mariemeia John. »  
« - Famille ? Métier ? Heure du meurtre ? »  
« - Sa mère et une soeur, prostituée et 22h17 vu que sa montre est cassée à cette heure. Le légiste nous en dira plus je pense. »

Le blond hocha la tête et recouvrit la tête du drap. Il soupira et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Cela ne concordait pas non plus avec les derniers meurtres du tueur. Chang n'avait pas de natte – les cheveux trop courts – son amie avait aussi les cheveux courts, (bien que pour cette dernière, il était seul à croire qu'elle pouvait être mise dans le lot des meurtres) et la plupart des autres morts non plus.  
Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

« - Inspecteur ! Le Commissaire Treize vous demande ! »  
Zechs hocha la tête et alla dans un coin plus tranquille pour téléphoner.

**++ Quartier des prostitués ++  
**

Une ombre siffla une insulte envers un jeune homme et lui flanqua un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le jeune prostitué tomba à terre en gémissant, alors que l'ombre se relevait.  
« - C'est si compliqué de se faire respecter ou de faire ce que je te demandais ? Kylian, je te demande 20 de plus de ton quota habituel pour demain. »  
« - Mais M'sieur Yuy… »  
« - 30. »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. 30 ? C'était quasiment mission impossible, surtout en ces périodes de fêtes. Noël approchait, et les hommes riches pensaient plutôt à sortir avec des jolies filles tout en leur offrant des bijoux pour Noël plutôt que d'aller dépenser leur bourse avec de la compagnie pour quelques heures de « plaisir ».  
Il hocha la tête et se releva difficilement.  
« - Ce sera fait comme vous le désirez, M'sieur Yuy… »  
« - Dégage, maintenant. »

Kylian ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et bouscula au passage un homme blond. Il s'excusa rapidement et fila sans demander son reste. Il avait assez prit de coups comme ça aujourd'hui.  
Le blond le regarda partir et fit un sourire moqueur.  
« - Décidément, Heero, tu arrives toujours à les effrayer par ta simple présence… »  
« - Que veux-tu, Winner ? »  
« - Rien que tu n'as déjà. »

Heero le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. Cela faisait huit ans maintenant qu'il était dans le milieu de la prostitution. Il devait avouer que lorsque, pour la première fois, voici 6 ans, il avait vu Quatre Winner, l'un des politiciens les plus redoutés et également le plus pourri, il avait été étonné.  
Encore plus lorsque le blond avait directement engagé la conversation, sans préambule, lui annonçant qu'il le couvrait, qu'il le payerait, à la condition qu'il exécute son travail d'assassin et également qu'il désirait que Heero constitue une sorte de maison close pour lui et ses « amis » politiciens. Mais que le brun pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, du moment que ça restait discret.  
« - As-tu des nouvelles de Duo ? »  
A cette question, Heero se renfrogna.  
« - Non. J'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à le retrouver. »  
« - Pourtant un mec avec des yeux violets, ça doit pas être courant. » répondit Quatre d'un ton moqueur, que Heero détestait tout particulièrement.

Les yeux bleus lui lancèrent des éclairs.  
« - Je le sais ça, Winner ! Tu m'apprends rien ! Seulement, il me semble que tu oublies que ce petit con est sous protection de la police. »  
« - Et c'est ça qui t'arrêtes ? » répondit le politicien de plus en plus amusé.

C'était lui qui avait « donné » Duo à Heero, les faisant rencontrer « fortuitement ». Ou, plus exactement, il avait donné au hasard un coup de coude. Duo avait fait le reste et était tombé rapidement amoureux de Heero. Ce dernier avait alors caché son véritable caractère – violent, brutal, cruel – pour pouvoir l'amadouer et le prendre sous son aile.  
La seule ombre au tableau avait été ce Trowa Barton, qui essayait par tous les moyens de séparer Duo de Heero, sans succès.  
Il aurait encore insisté que Quatre aurait fait le nécessaire pour lui faire fermer ce qui lui servait de bouche.  
A tout jamais.

« - Pourquoi es-tu là ? » fit Heero, mettant ainsi fin aux pensées de Quatre.  
« - Je cherche une petite poule. Un beau petit lot brun de préférence. Avec des mèches blondes si possibles. Cheveux longs. »  
« - Et yeux bleus ? » continua Heero sans ciller.  
Un rire rauque.  
« - Tu connais mes goûts, maintenant. Oh et j'ai un autre travail pour toi. »  
« - Quel est-il ? »

Quatre lui tendit une longue enveloppe en kraft.  
« - Tout est dedans. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de la discrétion. »  
Ce fut au tour de Heero de rire, un rire un peu saccadé.  
« - Comme si j'étais pas discret habituellement ! »  
« - Tu ne l'as pas été pour Chang. Tu l'as égorgé comme un barbare et en plus en oubliant Duo là bas. »  
Le regard bleu resta indéchiffrable. Si Quatre savait qu'en réalité, il avait décidé d'abandonner volontairement Duo parce qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, Heero n'était pas très sûr que le politicien aurait été d'accord.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
« - Ce qui est fait est fait. » annonça t'il d'une voix neutre.  
« - Et c'est bien ce que je te reproche, pour une fois ! » répondit Quatre en élevant la voix. « C'était si compliqué d'assommer Duo et de me l'amener ? »  
« - Peut être. »  
« - Tu deviens dangereux, Yuy. »  
Un sourcil s'arqua délicatement et un mince sourire ourla les lèvres du brun.  
« - Seul le vieux lion qui sent sa fin proche devient réellement dangereux, Winner. » répondit Heero avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en cuir et faire un geste vers un autre, tout aussi confortable, pour le politicien.

Une jeune femme d'une éblouissante beauté approcha timidement.  
« - Kathie. Offre donc une boisson à Monsieur Winner, tu veux ? »  
La jeune femme, une très jolie rousse avec un petit nez retroussé et des yeux couleur vert d'eau, approcha en tremblant. Elle sentait le regard de Quatre se poser sur elle et elle réprima un frisson.  
« - Que… Que désirez-vous ? » murmura t'elle d'une voix quasiment inaudible.  
« - Un whisky sec et une jolie rousse… » fit-il alors qu'une de ses mains commençait à caresser les reins de Kathie.  
Elle réprima un sursaut et s'éloigna rapidement pour préparer les boissons. Elle avait peur de ce blondinet. Beaucoup qui étaient passés entre ses mains avaient eu la même réflexion : il était dangereux. Très dangereux. Cruel, impitoyable, faisant presque passer leur maître pour un enfant de chœur à côté.  
« - Elle est mignonne. » fit Quatre en la suivant des yeux.  
« - J'ai mieux pour toi. Une petite asiatique. »  
« - Les asiatiques n'ont pas les yeux bleus. » répondit Quatre avant de reporter son attention sur son homme de main.  
« - Merci pour moi ! »  
« - Tu es métissé, Heero. »  
« - Hn. »  
« - Elle l'est aussi ? »  
« - Hn hn. » répondit Heero, ce qui semblait être un « oui ».  
« - Présente-la moi et on verra. » répondit Quatre en s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. « Tu es assez heureux, finalement, ici. Tu as ton harem, tu peux choisir n'importe qui… »  
« - Mais assez rébarbatif à un moment s'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles têtes. » répondit Heero. « D'ailleurs, voici ta demande. Je te présente Carlyne. »

La prénommée approcha timidement, simplement vêtue d'un peignoir. Elle était pieds nus et ses longs cheveux noirs, parsemés ici et là de mèches blondes et bleu nuit, cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins.  
Elle leva timidement les yeux vers Quatre et s'inclina très bas, marquant son respect pour le blond.  
Quatre eut un sourire satisfait.  
« - Très belle prise. D'où vient t'elle ? »  
« - Du Japon. »  
Le sourire du politicien s'élargit.  
« - J'adore les japonaises. Elles ont l'air timide comme ça mais elles en redemandent toujours plus. Très bon choix, Heero. J'ai même bien envie de la garder pour l'emmener. »  
Les yeux bleus de la Japonaise eurent un éclair de peur. Elle regarda rapidement Heero, comme pour lui demander secours, avant de se rappeler que c'était cet homme qui la vendait au plus offrant. Il ne fallait donc pas s'attendre à ce qu'il la garde sous son aile. Elle baissa la tête, attendant la réponse – sûrement positive – de Heero.  
Contre toute attente, pourtant, Heero secoua la tête à la négative.  
« - J'ai besoin d'elle, Quatre. Elle me rapporte quasiment un quart de ce que tu me demandes. Je préfère la garder pour le moment, mais elle te sera réservée sauf si tu décides d'avoir une autre personne. »

Quatre hocha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Avoir cette jolie poupée à son bras lors des soirées mondaines lui permettrait peut être de faire fuir sa principale prétendante, la princesse Hélène R. Darlian **_(1)_**. Pas que la jeune femme n'était pas jolie, loin de là. Mais il refusait d'être son mari et le roi d'un petit royaume paumé entre ici et ailleurs.  
Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, il aimait son « métier » de politicien et surtout, les avantages que cela apportait.  
Ainsi que l'argent.  
C'est bien connu, l'argent appelle l'argent, le pouvoir appelle le pouvoir. Et ce que voulait Quatre, c'était bien évidemment pouvoir, argent, être reconnu et les femmes.  
Même s'il ne crachait pas sur un beau minois masculin, mais ceci était une autre histoire.  
Il sourit et attrapa la main de la Japonaise avant d'hocher la tête vers Heero.  
« - Je l'ai pendant combien de temps ? »  
« - Autant que tu veux. »

Le Japonais se leva, indiquant là qu'il stoppait la conversation et qu'il préférait le laisser seul. Puis de toute façon Quatre connaissait la maison, il n'y avait aucun souci.  
« - Heero ? »  
« - Hn ? »  
Le blond eut un autre sourire pleinement satisfait.  
« - J'espère que tu n'auras aucun problème pour cette mission. »  
« - Hn… »

Le brun sortit, laissant Quatre faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa poupée japonaise **_(2)_**.

**++ Commissariat ++  
**

« - Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi !!! »  
« - Cela vient d'en haut, Merquise. Tu es en vacances jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »  
« - Mais commissaire !! Je suis en bonne voix sur cette affaire, je refuse de la lâcher ainsi. »  
Le commissaire Treize regarda son meilleur inspecteur et posa ses mains sur le bureau.  
« - Je te l'ai dis. Tu es en vacances. Donnes-moi ton insigne et ton flingue. »

Le blond serra le poing et chercha dans la poche revolver de sa veste l'insigne demandée et la tendit.  
Treize la prit avec une moue, avant de tendre la main pour le flingue.  
« - Allez. »  
Zechs émit un grondement de rage et donna le pistolet de mauvaise grâce.  
« - Alors que j'approchais enfin du but avec ce nouveau meurtre ! »  
« - Justement. Noël approche. Tu vas pouvoir faire tes courses tranquillement. »

Le blond se releva d'un geste rageur, sortit du bureau en claquant la porte et alla à son propre bureau avant de prendre son trench coat.  
Sa partenaire, Noin Luzifer **_(3)_** s'approcha de lui.  
« - Zechs, qui a-t-il ? »  
« - Rien !! Absolument rien, on m'a retiré l'affaire et je suis en vacances. Comme tu peux le constater, tout va très bien, non ? »

La jeune femme fit une moue ennuyée et secoua ses courts cheveux bruns.  
« - Zechs… je sais que ça te tenait à cœur cette histoire. Allez… Essaye de voir les choses positivement. Au moins tu seras chez toi à Noël. »  
« - Merci, Noin ! » siffla le blond avant de lui jeter un regard meurtrier. Tu me consoles en me disant ça c'est effrayant ! »  
Noin haussa les épaules.  
« - Arrête un peu. Puis dis-toi qu'ainsi tu pourras allez voir plus souvent ton petit brun à la natte. »  
Immédiatement, le regard bleu glacier se calma et un petit sourire effleura les lèvres de Zechs. Bien sûr, il avait envisagé d'inviter le brun pour Noël, mais Duo devait avoir d'autres projets.  
Il pouvait toujours essayer de l'inviter.  
Après tout…Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
Il embrassa Noin sur la joue et sortit, sa colère un peu calmée.

**++ A suivre ++  
**

* * *

1 - C'est Relena mais j'ai préféré changer un peu son nom. Et je l'ai même raccourci dans le cas présent...  
2 - Désolée, private joke face à une histoire drôle un peu immonde….  
3 - Promis, j'écris plus rien quand je déprime, j'écris vraiment des noms à la con -.- 


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Kieran(e)  
Genre : Policier  
Source : Gundam Wing (l'animé)  
Rating : R (violence, sang, douleurs et j'en passe) // Je sais pas le nouveau rating : 1x2 6+2+6 (amitié) // autre ?

Fic UA.  
Il n'y a pas de guerres ni rien, ça se déroule sur notre terre à nous. Notre temps actuel, précisément.

Conversation téléphonique :** _téléphone_**  
Anciennes pensées : « _blablabla »_

**You're Not Alone  
Chapitre quatre : Joyeux Noël**

**24 Décembre – Maison de Duo.**

Duo chantonnait en préparant le dîner de cette soirée. C'était bientôt Noël, ainsi que les petits moments joyeux que cela apportait : le sapin dans son salon, donnant une légère odeur de pin dans toute la maison – les aiguilles qui tombaient – les guirlandes qui décoraient, ainsi que les couronnes accrochées aux portes pour annoncer la fête.  
Il releva une mèche de cheveux et éplucha délicatement les pommes de terre cuites à l'eau. Il adorait la raclette, mais il détestait tout particulièrement éplucher les patates.  
« - J'espère au moins que Zechs aime le fromage ! »

Le blond lui avait demandé, peu après qu'il soit mit en vacances « forcées », s'il faisait quelque chose de particulier pour Noël. Le natté lui avait fait un petit sourire et avait détourné la tête.  
_« Non je ne fais jamais rien pour Noël. Enfin… Surtout quand j'étais avec Heero. Il détestait cette fête… Et en général, comme je tentais toujours de faire un petit quelque chose… Ou de lui offrir un cadeau, ça me retombait dessus. »_  
Zechs avait hoché la tête sans rien dire, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Duo avait encore un peu de mal à ne plus parler de son ex, mais il y parvenait petit à petit.  
Il fallait avouer que de sortir avec le blond, aller voir des films, faire des menues courses ou simplement une balade même s'il faisait froid lui changeait les idées.  
Dernièrement, lui et Zechs avaient dînés au restaurant et ils avaient terminés la soirée dans la maison de Duo, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre en regardant un film. Zechs n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement qui aurait pu effrayer le brun ; il s'était contenté de défaire la grosse natte et avait caressé les cheveux tout le long du film, et, lorsqu'il était parti, avait déposé un baiser léger dans le cou.  
Duo avait eut un frisson agréable et avait presque regretté de ne pas l'avoir embrassé. Décidément, il aimait ces moments d'intimités avec Zechs, ne serait-ce que lui tenir la main, marcher dans la rue, tous les deux.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé avant de regarder l'heure.  
Presque 19h… Zechs allait arriver et il n'était ni habillé, et la table était loin d'être prête ! Décidément, quel piètre hôte il faisait !

Abandonnant ses pommes de terre, il fila sous la douche.

-----------------------

Zechs s'alluma une cigarette après être sorti d'une bijouterie et en tira rapidement une bouffée. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Noël, vu qu'il était seul, mais pour une fois, il commençait à apprécier cette fête. Après tout, ne prenait-elle pas de l'importance quand on était en famille ?  
Le blond n'avait pas de famille avec qui la partager. Noin avait son mari et ses enfants, lui personne.

Pourtant, cette année, le destin lui avait fait présenter Duo.  
A vrai dire, le blond se demandait encore pourquoi il avait demandé au brun s'il faisait quelque chose à Noël et ce dernier, gêné, lui avait répondu que non. Après qu'il lui ait proposé qu'ils le passent ensembles, Duo lui avait demandé de le fêter chez lui – il n'était encore jamais allé chez Zechs – et lui avait également demandé de faire le dîner du réveillon. Il avait promis que le lendemain, il viendrait chez le blond et que ça serait le policier qui s'occuperait du déjeuner.

Le destin…  
Zechs secoua la tête avant de retourner à sa voiture et y entrer. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de la cigarette, l'écrasa dans le cimetière à mégots et mit le contact.  
Il allait être en retard…

-----------------------

Duo sortit de la salle de bain, coiffé et habillé. Pour une fois, il avait sorti un costume en soie noire et il avait mit un ruban dans ses cheveux, qu'il avait attachés simplement derrière la nuque. Pourtant, comme s'il voulait mettre un peu de gaieté dans son austère costume, il attrapa une guirlande du sapin et l'installa sur sa tête comme une couronne.  
Le jeune homme regarda l'effet produit dans le miroir, éclata de rire, et retourna rapidement dans la cuisine histoire de terminer d'éplucher les pommes de terre, désormais froides.

Une fois fini, il arrangea les jambons, saucissons, légumes et fromage dans des plats qu'il installa sur la table, avant d'installer, un peu plus loin, le nécessaire à raclette. Ensuite, Duo alla chercher de quoi boire et sortit des gâteaux apéritifs.  
« - Je me demande ce qu'il fait… » murmura Duo. « Il m'avait dit qu'il serait là à 19h, et il presque 20h30… »

Il jeta un œil inquiet vers la porte. Zechs aurait-il changé d'avis au dernier moment ?  
Le brun ne pouvait pas le blâmer si tel était le cas. Mais il était un peu déçu. Jamais il n'arriverait à manger seul toute cette nourriture, aussi appétissante soit-elle.

Il poussa un soupir et s'attabla, attendant encore un peu.

-----------------------

De son côté, le blond commençait à s'énerver. Depuis une heure il était coincé dans un embouteillage, et son portable n'avait plus de batterie. Pratique pour joindre Duo ! Il devait d'ailleurs s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir arriver et Zechs lui-même, malgré sa patience, ne supportait plus le fait d'être enfermé dans sa voiture.  
« - C'était vraiment le moment de prendre sa bagnole ! » gronda t'il avant de s'allumer une cigarette. « Quels abrutis… »

Il devait prendre son mal en patience. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.  
Soudain, la voiture devant lui redémarra et avança quelque peu, avant que la circulation en elle-même ne redevienne fluide. Surpris, le blond redémarra à son tour et roula quelque peu, avant de voir ce qui avait provoqué l'embouteillage : Trois voitures s'étaient encastrées les une dans les autres et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir.  
Zechs secoua la tête d'un air triste. Quel beau réveillon que voilà pour ces personnes… Le passer à l'hôpital ou à la morgue…  
Il pensa à Duo qui devait l'attendre et accéléra rapidement.

-----------------------

Duo soupira. Il était presque 21h. Toujours personne. Il aurait dû se douter et ne pas se faire d'illusions. Mais les yeux bleus l'envoûtaient… Il aimait plonger son regard dans les deux billes de glace. Avait-il mal fait de le croire ?  
…  
Non. Il devait positiver ! Zechs avait eu simplement du retard. Il était monnaie courante qu'il y ait des embouteillages dans le coin, et en plus tout le monde devait vouloir rentrer très vite. Oui, c'était un bon point ! Il devait positiver !!

Il releva la tête pour allumer la télévision lorsque la sonnette de la porte résonna. Duo se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir sans même vérifier par le témoin qui était là.  
« - ZECHS !! »  
Le blond fit un sourire d'excuse.  
« - Désolé je… »  
Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Duo s'était pendu à son cou pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Lesquelles prirent rapidement une jolie couleur cramoisie et Zechs se releva.  
« - Bonsoir, Duo… Je m'excuse du retard. Embouteillages. » fit-il une fois que le brun l'eut lâché.  
« - Pas grave. Je commençais juste à m'inquiéter et à penser que tu ne voulais plus passer Noël prêt de moi. »

Toujours la franchise directe de Duo. Une franchise qui ne laissait pas Zechs indifférent. Il fit un sourire et embrassa à son tour le brun au niveau du cou, plus proche de l'oreille d'ailleurs, avant de lui souffler :  
« - Et abandonner mon petit lutin de Noël ici ? Certainement pas. Tu es magnifique. »

Duo piqua à son tour un fard. La voix rauque au creux de son oreille lui avait donné des frissons jusqu'aux reins et il réprima l'envie de se jeter dans les bras du blond.  
« - Tu as apporté de la nourriture ? » nota Duo en voyant deux sacs en papier remplis de bonnes choses. « Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne rien acheter ! »  
« - Mon petit lutin se fâche ? » sourit Zechs avant de lui appliquer un autre baiser dans le cou. « Ce n'est que du vin pour accompagner la raclette et un gâteau. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le manger avant la bûche, qu'en penses-tu ? »  
Les yeux améthyste pétillèrent de plus belle et un large sourire éclaira le visage du plus jeune.  
« - Oh oui alors ! »  
La gourmandise de Duo n'était plus une nouveauté pour le blond et il voulait au moins offrir ce petit plaisir à son ami pour Noël.  
Puis… entre nous… Il devait bien avouer que voir Duo avec ce costume de soie noire ne le laissait absolument pas indifférent. Au contraire. Le brun rayonnait, il était superbe. Ses longs cheveux, attachés en catogan, lui donnaient un air plus mature. Du moins si on oubliait la guirlande qu'il avait posé comme couronne…

Zechs enleva son manteau et l'accrocha, avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour vider ses sacs. Outre le vin, il avait acheté du cidre doux, deux paquets de chips et un Paris-brest énorme.  
Il garda également un autre paquet, qu'il déposa sous le sapin, avant d'aller enlacer Duo par derrière.  
Le brun lui fit un sourire et, fait étrange, ne s'était pas raidi à ce contact assez intime. Au contraire, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, avant de le regarder et lui déposer un baiser léger sur la mâchoire.  
« - Je suis content que tu sois là. Je m'inquiétais vraiment… » chuchota Duo avant de lui caresser une main.

Le blond fit à son tour un sourire et lui embrassa la main avant de le lâcher doucement.  
« - Si nous mangions, Duo ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais non seulement j'ai l'estomac qui crie famine, mais en plus, plus vite nous aurons mangé la raclette, plus vite nous pourrons nous mettre devant la télévision… »  
Et plus vite il pourrait serrer Duo dans ses bras.  
Le brun sourit.  
« - Je suis d'accord, j'ai faim aussi. Assieds-toi, mange ce que tu veux ! Je vais ouvrir la bouteille d'apéritif… »  
Zechs secoua la tête :  
« - Je connais un bien meilleur breuvage qu'un whisky, Duo… Mais je préfère attendre pour le goûter. »  
« - C'est-à-dire ? »  
« - Tu verras. »

Le blond avait sourit et commençait à ouvrir le cidre. Il avait plus envie de manger quelque chose de solide plutôt que les petits gâteaux présentés devant lui.  
Duo, toujours debout, brancha l'appareil à raclette qu'il installa devant eux.  
« - Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas d'apéritifs ou de gâteaux, hein ? »  
« - Certain. »  
« - Bien… »  
Le brun s'assit à son tour et sourit. Ca allait être un merveilleux réveillon.

-----------------------

Une ombre approcha d'un policier et lui tapota l'épaule. Le flic se tourna et ouvrit la bouche avant de s'écrouler à terre, raide mort. Une lame plantée dans sa gorge.  
L'ombre avança lentement et regarda d'un œil un peu dégoûté la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Un homme d'environ 30 ans, déjà ventripotent, en train de caresser sans aucune pudeur une jeune prostituée noire. La jeune femme avait de la coke entre les seins et l'homme lui en léchait légèrement.  
Elle se mit à rire.  
« - Max, tu me chatouilles… »  
« - Je sais, ma belle… Ton corps est parfait… »  
Tout en disant cela, il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de la fille et lui caressa, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.  
L'ombre attendit un instant, le temps de mettre le silencieux à son arme et il visa. L'homme s'écroula sans un bruit sur la prostituée. Laquelle eut un petit rire, avant de remarquer les yeux et la bouche ouverts.  
« - Max ?? »

Elle posa sa main au niveau de la nuque, pour redescendre sur les épaules, avant de sentir quelque chose de poisseux. La jeune femme retira ses doigts et poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle posa les yeux dessus. Du sang. L'homme politique qui l'avait achetée pour la nuit était mort. Et elle était dans de très sales draps.

L'ombre eut un sourire.  
Winner serait content, la mission était parfaitement remplie.

-----------------------

« - Je suis repu ! » fit Duo avec un sourire.  
Il se pencha pour défaire la prise électrice de l'appareil à raclette et sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Retenant un petit sursaut, il regarda Zechs. Le blond souriait.  
« - Tu veux aller sur le canapé ? On y serait plus confortable, tu ne crois pas ? »  
Duo éclata de rire.  
« - Monsieur Merquise, votre tentative de drague est pitoyable… Mais j'accepte néanmoins d'aller sur le canapé. Dès que j'ai débranché la prise, je ne veux pas d'un feu de joie dans ma maison le jour de Noël ! »  
« - Feu de joie, non, mais feu dans la cheminée, il y a. » répondit Zechs avant de regarder le feu qui crépitait non loin du canapé.  
Le brun fit un sourire, détacha la prise et débarrassa sommairement la table. Zechs le suivit et l'aida, avant d'attraper un paquet de bonbons qu'il déposa sur la petite table du salon.  
Il s'installa confortablement et Duo s'installa à ses côtés, avant de mettre le DVD qu'ils avaient choisi.  
Il restait une demi heure avant Noël. Rien qu'une demi heure…

Le brun rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, dévoilant légèrement son cou.  
« - C'est bien d'être chez soi… » murmura t'il plus pour lui-même que pour Zechs.  
Lequel eut un petit rire de gorge et caressa doucement la main de Duo.  
« - Effectivement. Surtout qu'ici tu es réellement chez toi… »  
Le brun hocha la tête vers Zechs et s'approcha, avant d'aller dans ses bras.  
« - C'est la première fois que je me sens bien depuis longtemps. Aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un que chez moi. »  
Duo fit un sourire et se blottit un peu plus, avant d'embrasser Zechs sur la joue.  
« - Merci d'être là. »  
« - Pourquoi tu me remercie ? »  
« - Tu aurais pu vouloir passer Noël chez toi. »  
Zechs se pencha vers Duo et une mèche de cheveux caressa le visage du plus jeune.  
« - Duo, réfléchis. Si je t'ai demandé de le passer avec moi, c'est que je n'avais pas envie d'être seul. »  
« - Je… Excuse-moi. »

Duo baissa la tête. Il avait dis une bêtise, il s'en rendait compte. Un geste qu'il faisait tellement souvent avec Heero…  
_Mais là, je ne suis pas avec Heero. Je suis avec Zechs._  
**_Et qui te dis qu'il n'est pas comme lui ?_** fit une petite voix aigre. **_Il peut très bien devenir comme ton ex ! Aussi brutal et méchant !_**  
_Non. Il n'est pas comme ça._  
**_Tu dis ça parce qu'il te plait. Méfie-toi, la gentillesse n'est qu'une apparence._**  
_Non ! Je ne te crois pas !!_  
« - Duo ?? »  
« - Euh oui ?? »

Le brun cligna ses yeux améthyste et eut un petit mouvement de recul en voyant le visage de Zechs si près du sien. Ses yeux bleu glacier… Où il avait envie de s'y noyer…  
« - Ca va ? Tu avais l'air si pensif… »  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas. »  
Un sourire.  
Zechs fit un petit soupir et lui caressa à nouveau la joue. Le brun se détendit et se blottit un peu plus, avant de le regarder à nouveau.  
Ses lèvres… Elles semblaient l'attendre.  
Le policier le serra un peu plus et baissa le visage vers celui de Duo. Lequel ferma légèrement les yeux, semblant patienter.  
Les lèvres se frôlèrent tout d'abord, puis s'appuyèrent les unes contres les autres. Duo se serra un peu plus. Des lèvres si douces…  
Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas comme Heero. Le baiser était plus doux, plus tendre. Les mains le serraient doucement, sans l'écraser, alors que Zechs lui caressait doucement les lèvres. Duo hésita un instant puis entrouvrit les lèvres, alors qu'une de ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure blonde.  
Zechs répondit avec douceur au baiser, ne cherchant pas à le forcer.  
Des cloches retentirent dehors et Zechs stoppa le baiser.  
« - Joyeux Noël… » murmura t'il doucement au jeune homme.  
Duo rougit et sourit.  
« - Joyeux Noël. »

Et il reprit les lèvres de Zechs pour un autre baiser.

A suivre

* * *

_ Note de l'auteur :  
_Encore désolée du temps de mise sur de ce chapitre... Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture, et ça après tant de temps, et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas En tout cas, je vous remercie vraiment pour l'attention que vous prêtez à ce chapitre, et come je l'ai déjà dis, merci aussi pour les reviews, les hits. Ca m'encourage à continuer de plus belle ;b  
A bientôt dans le chapitre cinq ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Kieran(e)  
Genre : Policier  
Source : Gundam Wing (l'animé)  
Rating : R (violence, sang, douleurs et j'en passe) // Je sais pas le nouveau rating : 1x2 6+2+6 (amitié) // autre ?

Fic UA.  
Il n'y a pas de guerres ni rien, ça se déroule sur notre terre à nous. Notre temps actuel, précisément.

Conversation téléphonique :_**téléphone**_  
Anciennes pensées : « _blablabla »_

**Note de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse du temps d'écriture de ce chapitre. J'ai eu des difficultés IRL (dont je ne m'appesantirai pas dessus), et le chapitre n'est guère long, ce dont en revanche je m'excuse. Mais broder, sur ce point, ce n'est pas trop mon point fort, surtout que ce chapitre est nécessaire, même court. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, et je promet que le chapitre suivant sera plus rapide à arriver que celui-ci (et plus long aussi !)

**You're Not Alone  
++ Chapitre cinq : De la discussion autour d'une femme ++**

« - Mission accomplie. »  
L'homme blond déposa le journal qu'il était en train de lire sur le vieux bureau, hocha la tête. Il prit une enveloppe dans un tiroir délabré, et la déposa sur le journal.  
« - Je te fais confiance. J'espère simplement que cette fois, nous n'aurons pas de nouvelle de cette mort en première page des journaux qui vont encore faire les choux gras de toute l'histoire… » fit Quatre en levant les yeux, en même temps qu'il esquissait un sourire. Sourire qui ne plut pas vraiment à son interlocuteur.  
« - Depuis le temps que nous sommes ''partenaires'', tu n'as eu à te plaindre de moi qu'avec la mort de Chang ; et ce n'était pas spécialement ma faute : j'ai bâclé le travail, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas non plus la meilleure solution que de me le rabâcher sans arrêt.  
Quatre se leva très lentement de l'ancien bureau, sans détacher son regard de celui de Heero. Les yeux bleu turquoise étaient glacials, et le visage – habituellement impassible – était légèrement agité par un tic d'énervement. De plus, une veine battait au niveau du front, nettement visible, et la mâchoire, crispée, tendue au maximum, indiquait qu'il faisait tout pour se calmer.  
Oui, Quatre prenait beaucoup sur lui pour se calmer. Car si Heero avait un don, c'était bien de l'énerver prodigieusement !!  
« - Ecoute-moi bien, Heero. Tu seras dans une merde noire, une merde jusqu'au cou et entouré de je ne sais combien de flics que moi, en revanche, je serai toujours tranquille, assis dans mon fauteuil de politicien – très confortable, soit dit en passant – sans avoir peur d'être emmerdé.  
« Même si tu as du pognon – argent sale, n'est-ce pas, tout comme moi ? – à quoi va-t-il te servir ? Les flics sont loin d'être cons. Et si Duo te reconnaît et te balance, tu n'imagines pas un seul instant la montagne d'emmerdes qui vont t'attendre. Et même si tu essayais de me balancer, tu te casserais les dents. Tu sais à quel point je connais du monde… »  
En disant ces mots, le blond coula un regard plein de sous-entendus. Oui il connaissait beaucoup de monde, même en prison. Et cela, Heero le savait, vu que c'était en tôle qu'il avait entendu parler de Quatre Winner.  
« - Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de toi. » reprit Quatre. « Bien au contraire, tu m'as toujours aidé et je dirai presque servi sans jamais rechigner. C'est toi et personne d'autre qui fait mon sale boulot, et je dois avouer que tu exécutes toujours très bien ton travail. Mais le problème Chang, c'est LA tache sur ton CV d'assassin professionnel. Maintenant, si tu tentes de te mettre en travers de mon chemin, j'ai également les moyens de te faire rejoindre le cimetière… »  
« - Et tu crois me faire peur, Winner ? J'peux aussi dire aux flics qui me couvrent pour la maison close pour toi et tes politiciens. Tu peux aussi être emmerdé, autant que moi. On est à égalité. Mais si un jour tu veux éviter de voir ta gorge de véreux ouverte avec un sourire rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, évite de me reparler de cet ennui. »  
La mâchoire contractée se calma, et un sourire très amusé ourla les lèvres du politicien. Décidément, le brun l'amusait toujours autant. Et malgré son sale caractère, il appréciait Heero. Oui, il faisait vraiment un excellent nettoyeur. Mais surtout dans le sens nettoyer ses ennemis…

Heero le regardait, l'air impassible. Comme à son habitude. Puis il se leva, effleura l'enveloppe d'un doigt.  
« - Elle est gonflée. »  
« - Oui, j'ai décidé de t'octroyer un petit plus… »

Le brun arqua légèrement un sourcil, sans pour autant ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il la palpa encore un instant avant de lâcher un

« - Et pourquoi ? » d'un ton rogue.

Quatre s'était détourné, semblait regarder avec beaucoup d'attention un des tableaux accrochés au mur. Il semblait fané, les couleurs adoucies par l'âge. Le cadre aussi semblait mal vieillir ; l'ébène – ou ce qui semblait être de l'ébène – incrusté de petites perles dorées [1, était mal soigné. Un coup de vernis ne serait pas du luxe… Voir même un bon coup de ponçage… Pourquoi il n'y avait aucun gramme de poussière sur le petit tableau, chose étonnante, quand on connaissait un peu le quartier… Un quartier connu pour être mal famé, où chaque rue sentait pisse et déjections mélangées, où l'odeur vous prenait à la gorge et vous faisait remonter l'estomac. Un quartier où les SDF, plus qu'en surnombres, dormant quasiment les uns sur les autres, n'hésitaient pas à jouer du couteau sur les quelques promeneurs pour obtenir la moindre piécette.  
Un quartier où les jeunes, souvent très mal habillés, volaient les enjoliveurs des voitures pour les revendre au noir, récupérer quelques argents, non pour se nourrir ou faire vivre la famille, mais pour se procurer la seule chose ici qui faisait que tout le monde cohabitait quasiment bien : la drogue.  
Que ce soient prostituées, SDF, gamins, tous étaient drogués jusqu'aux yeux, habitaient des taudis, sales et infects.

Et c'était pourtant ce quartier qu'avait choisi Quatre pour avoir un mini « pied-à-terre », afin de mettre un peu de recul ; afin d'éviter trop la foule, mettre en pause sa vie de politicien, et jouer avec son autre casquette : celle de l'homme qui gérait les filles sur le trottoir, celle de l'homme qui effaçait ses ennemies sans laisser de preuves accablantes, Qui les envoyait dans la tombe parce qu'il le gênait.  
Quatre n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de fondamentalement « bon ». Il avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait. L'argent, par tous les moyens.  
Par chance, Dame Nature l'avait gâté au niveau du physique, et Dame Fortune avait également posé son doigt sur son front, le faisant naître dans une famille où l'argent ne manquait pas, sans pour autant couler à flot.

Alors qu'il essayait de récupérer une fille sur un trottoir, il avait rencontré Heero. Le brun, avec son air sombre, ses cheveux en bataille et des yeux bleus qui tranchaient sur une peau semi orientale – peut être que son père ou sa mère devait être japonais ? Il n'avait pas le type chinois, ni vietnamien [2 – lui avait plu immédiatement. Il se doutait bien que Heero cachait pas mal de secrets et que cette carapace de froideur servait à les dissimuler de plus belle. Quatre se doutait également qu'il avait sûrement bien des talents cachés.  
Un peu d'argent, proposer une certaine protection, et c'était dans la poche. Le brun serait le meilleur des hommes de main. Surtout dans l'ombre.

Le politicien se tourna et regarda le brun, un sourire en coin.  
« - Yuy, tu as eu des nouvelles de Duo ? Ou bien tu es vraiment un incapable au point de laisser s'échapper une aussi belle proie et preuve ? »  
« - Je t'ai déjà expliqué. »  
« - Non. Tu m'as surtout donné des excuses pour me prouver ton incapacité à trouver quelqu'un, qui pourtant est facilement reconnaissable, je te l'ai déjà dis. Comme si Duo était quelqu'un qui passe inaperçu dans la rue… Des yeux améthyste, tu ne va pas me dire que ça se rencontre à tous les coins de rue. De plus, vu qu'il doit être constamment surveillé, ça doit aussi se remarquer. Ou alors tu vas vraiment me faire croire que tu es totalement inutile. »  
Heero serra les poings pour la énième fois, presque à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume. Il siffla une remarque incompréhensible et reprit l'enveloppe, qui commençait à se froisser sérieusement.  
« - Si tu n'as plus rien à me donner, ou à me faire faire, je retourne à mes putes. »  
« - Elles te manquent tant que ça ? Je croyais que t'arrivais pas à te faire bander sans cogner ? »  
Les poings se serrèrent une nouvelle fois et du sang coula le long d'une des jointures.  
« - Ma vie sexuelle » gronda Heero « ne concerne que moi. Et que même de toute façon, ça te concernait, ma queue, comme tu dis si bien, a toujours un trou à remplir afin de calmer leurs ardeurs de fuites. »  
« - Je me demande ce qui fonctionne le plus chez toi… La tête, les mains, ou le bas ventre… » sourit Quatre.  
« - Va te faire foutre. »  
« - Avec plaisir, quand tu voudras. »

Heero attrapa franchement l'enveloppe, la froissa une dernière fois et se retira sans un mot. S'il restait deux minutes de plus avec le politicien, il risquait de faire une erreur. Pas que tuer Quatre ne lui procurerait aucun plaisir – bien au contraire, s'il pouvait l'étrangler, il le ferait volontiers et d'une seule main s'il le pouvait ! – mais sa disparition risquerait surtout d'être très remarquée dans le monde de la politique.  
« - Attend Heero… J'ai une dernière chose à te dire. »  
« - Va te faire foutre. »  
« - Oh si tu veux, mais ce que je te proposais était quand même de la viande royale, ou presque. »  
Le mac dans la peau de Heero tendit l'oreille et il s'arrêta de marcher. Néanmoins, il continuait de tourner le dos au blond.  
« - Hn ? »  
« - Toujours aussi bavard quand quelque chose t'intéresse à ce que je vois ! Bien. Tu te rappelles que la petite qui n'arrête pas de me tourner autour ? »  
« - Hn. »  
« - Personnellement, elle me gêne plutôt qu'autre chose… Pour ne pas dire qu'elle m'emmerde, bien que ça soit moins politiquement correct à dire. »  
« - Je croyais justement que les vierges, c'était ton fort, avant de les jeter. »  
« - Très drôle. »

Quatre, et ça Heero le savait bien, avait une nette préférence pour les femmes expérimentées, soumise, et qui se laissaient faire au lit. Passives et expérimentées, silencieuses et soumises. Tout ce qu'il aimait… ou plus exactement, ce qu'il désirait.  
Alors que la petite Hélène, Relena pour ses amis les plus proches, Princesse du Royaume de Sidon [3, minuscule pays que même sur la moindre carte du monde, elle avait bien du mal à préciser où il était, pure oie blanche et innocente, ne connaissait rien du monde du sexe, semblait totalement inintéressante. Et l'instruire dans ce qui lui plaisait ne l'intéressait pas non plus.  
Quoique… Pour un peu qu'elle soit une élève attentive, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps, de patience et d'envie pour tout lui apprendre. Et la patience n'était pas la qualité qu'on remarquait en premier chez Quatre. Bien au contraire.  
« - Enfin tu sais, si tu veux que je l'éduque à ma manière, ta petite bourgeoise, je peux le faire. » fit le brun, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.  
« - Oui, pourquoi pas… Je me demande ce que dirait tes clients en voyant la tête de la jolie princesse ! Enfin remarque, pourquoi pas, c'est très érotique comme situation, pouvoir dominer une fille qui a le visage maculé de sperme… »  
« - Chacun ses goûts. Enfin tu sais comment je les éduque. »  
« - Oui, justement ! N'oublie pas qu'elle a du sang bleu, je n'aimerai pas qu'elle ait des bleus, bosses et toutes sortes de blessures sur le corps. Même marquer le bétail, ça me déplairait. Elle est peut être naïve, mais elle reste quand même quelqu'un de haut rang. »  
Heero dévisagea le politicien quelques instants sans rien dire, avant de murmurer :  
« - A ce que je vois tu peux aussi faire preuve de douceur. Quelques fois. »  
« - Douceur ? Non. » fit le blond avant de marcher de long en large dans la pièce. « Je ne me préoccupe d'elle uniquement parce qu'elle est très jolie, qu'elle est une pièce unique et qu'elle est une valeur rare.

Heero secoua la tête et glissa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il avait l'air amusé. Ce qu'oubliait le blond, c'est qu'une princesse, qui disparaît ainsi, du jour au lendemain, ça risquait de faire débat dans les journaux, la police sur le dos, et caetera, et caetera…  
Puis même, son principal souci pour le moment était plus de régler son petit « problème » si c'en était un, avec Duo. Car même si Duo avait disparu, il comptait bien le retrouver. Et avant de le tuer, il s'amuserait avec… Et seulement quand il en aurait marre, alors il s'en débarrasserait définitivement.  
Mais pour cela, il fallait le retrouver.  
Et il y mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour…

Quatre finit par remettre ses lunettes de soleil puis les remit sur son nez.  
« - A bientôt, Yuy. Je te recontacterai très prochainement. »  
« - Hn hn. »  
Il regarda le blond sortir, avant de retourner près de ses prostitués.

- - -

L'homme déposa sans rien dire une liasse de billets sur la table de nuit. Petit hôtel minable dans une petite rue tranquille.  
« - Merci pour cet agréable moment. Mais si tu veux un conseil, tu ferais bien de t'améliorer et t'appliquer plus pour les fellations. Essaye de te concentrer plus. C'est agréable, mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. »  
Le prostitué le regarda et rougit.  
« - Je… Je m'en souviendrai… »  
« - Ne sois pas gêné pour ça, tu sais. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, comme disait ma grand-mère. Enfin, vu ce qu'elle babille maintenant, il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien. Merci encore pour ce bon temps. »  
L'homme enfila un trench-coat sombre et sortit de la pièce misérable. Il remonta le col, descendit les escaliers grinçants. Il fit un sourire.  
« - Le jour où j'ai de quoi les coffrer, je me gênerai pas… »  
Il éclata de rire et sortit sous le soleil radieux.  
« - Un commissariat de police m'attend… Alors allons-y… »

- - -

Un sourire attendri sur le corps couché à côté de lui. Il se lève, s'habille sans un bruit, sort discrètement de la chambre pour ne pas le réveiller.  
Le dormeur bouge légèrement, et un soupir glisse entre ses lèvres à demi ouvertes. Les yeux bougent à travers les paupières closes, mais pas assez pour indiquer que le dormeur se réveille.  
Celui qui vient de s'habiller sourit. Il sera de retour avant même que son dormeur préféré se réveille…

A suivre dans le chapitre 6

_[1 Des petites perles qui sont très décoratives, surtout sur les tableaux en incrustation de bois. Mon grand-père en faisait et en mettait sur certains de ces tableaux, c'est pour ça que j'en ai parlé ici.  
[2 Avant qu'on me dise quoique ce soit, personnellement je suis incapable de reconnaître un Chinois d'un Japonais ou d'un Vietnamien. Mais comme on sait que Heero est métissé Japonais, bah… je le précise dans la fic.  
[3 Ceci est en fait un clin d'œil au film en 4 parties « Nuit Secrètes ». Le Prince vient de Sidon, et je ne sais pas si ce royaume existe, mais si effectivement il existe, faites comme si ici c'est un minuscule_ _royaume perdu avec les bédouins ;)_


End file.
